Car Wreck
by QueenWolf12
Summary: I would have ran out there and stopped you from getting into that car and driving away! I didn't want you to leave...I was just to stuipde to stop you! A-and now your dead! I'm so sorry Arthur!"


**Don't ask me. I just wanted to write this alright. I haven't done an America and England story in a while like this. Hell this is my first story like thsi with the pair.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't true. I mean that couldn't happen to him? Not to him! He had gotten drunk before and this never happened! So why was it happening now?

"B-but there has to be something you can do!" America pleaded with the doctor. " There just has to be!"

"I'm sorry but we did all we could. He lost to much blood and his head injury was to great."

America was shaking now. This wasn't true. This was all a bad dream or..or he'd come out of those doors and call him stupid for thinking he'd die and leave him to screw up! Or he'd be in there in a moment talking to him. But no. No matter how many times Alfred blinked it was still the same room, the same faces, the same sadness in the air. He really was gone.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Matt asked placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Alfred could tell Matt was sad. His eyes where red and had water in the conners of them. His smile even seemed robotic. "No...he can't be gone."

"Alfred..."

America swatted Canada's hand away. "No there has to be something I can do! I'm the hero I save people! I should be able to save him!" Alfred said as he got on his knees. This just wasn't happening.

" There is nothing you can do." France spoke up from where he was standing on the wall. His gaze didn't leave the window as he watched the sky and the cars pass below him. "Besides he wouldn't want you to be sad."

The to boys looked up at the frenchman. France hadn't made a sound the whole time. Not even when he heard the news about the death. He had said nothing. Just stood there.

"T-there had to...I mean...if I had knew it was the last time I was going to see him I'd...I would have...I would told him how much he meant to me..." Alfred mumbled.

* * *

The room was sound. The only noise that was made was either Matt or Al crying or France trying to calm them down. France had told his brothers when they had arrived. He told them that it had been an accident and that he was drunk when he died.

The only thing that had stopped America from punching Wals and Scottland when they seemed uncaring and called him stuipde for drinking and drinving was when the doctor came in. "I'm sorry but we still need someone to come and identify the body." The doctor cleared his throat. as he looked around. at the people in the room.

"I'll go." Alfred said as he stood up. At first France and Matt wanted to protest saying it would be to hard to look at him like that but America made it clear he wanted to see him. He wanted to say goodbye by himself.

The walk to the room was long. Each step felt like a mile as the blue-eyed blond made his way down the hall. He didn't know what he'd look like. Or if he'd be beat up. He began to ask if he could turn back and get France or maybe even Wals or someone else do this but the doctor had already gotten by this time and America had to do it.

"This is him right." The doctor said as he pulled the sheet off the body.

America closed his eyes at first but opened after a while and a noge from his doctor. "Alfred looked the body over. He looked like he was asleep in a strange way. His sandy blond hair was a speckled with blood and his head had a gash on it. His milk white skin was paler then normal and his lips looked...well America would want to say they looked like he was trying to smile but they where pale pink. His skin was cold to the touch. "That's him." Alfred said as the doctor was about to cover him back up. " Wait! I can I have a minute alone with him?"

The doctor nodded. "Take as much time as you need." And left the room.

Alfred pulled up a chair and sat down next to the gereny. "I'm sorry. There I said it. I'm sorry alright." Alfred said not looking up. He kept replaying moments he had spent with the green-eyed nation in his head. " I didn't mean to make you so mad! I didn't mean what I said to you! I love you and...If had only knew that you where going to get this drunk and you where that upset then I would have stopped you!" Alfred sobbed into his hands. " I would have ran out there and stopped you from getting into that car and driving away! I didn't want you to leave...I was just to stupid to stop you! A-and now your dead! I'm so sorry Arthur!"

America cried there for a moment. Letting the memories fulled back. He would have given anything for this to be a bad dream for him to wake up and be able to call England and tell him all about this. To have him tell him he wasn't;t going anywhere and that he knew better than to drink and drive. He would give anything to go back in tiem adn stop Arthur from getting into the car and driving out of his life forever! He would give anything to have England's arms around him telling him that itd be alright. But no...when he looked up the body was still there. He was still in a hospital and this was still happening.

America grabbed the sheet to put back over Arthur but stopped. He leaned in and kissed his lip-es. They held no warmth anymore, they where icy and frozen. The only warmth that was on them was the water that came off of the American when he leaned in for the peck. " I love you Arthur." America said as he covered the body back up. " I only wish I would have told you before this."

* * *

**Yeah you see that ending up there. That ending is fail! This story is bad! It is bad! **


End file.
